1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorine-containing pyrimidine derivative suitable as a component of liquid crystal compositions used in liquid crystal display devices, and a liquid crystal composition containing the derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, liquid crystal materials used for liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated to LCD) elements have been required to have per se not only chemical stability to air, moisture, etc., and physical stability to light, heat, electricity, etc., but LCD elements using the materials have also been required to hold well-balanced characteristics such as operation temperature range, operating voltage, response properties, etc. As electronics art advances, requirements for such liquid crystal materials have been becoming severer and severer in the aspect of these characteristics. Recently, liquid crystal materials capable of effecting LCD under lower operating voltage have been required.